Spirited Away II: Flashes
by teenageD.A
Summary: After Spirited Away: With so much anger and loss hope, I ended one life to start a new. Yet with flashes, glimps of a forgotten past, one's voice kept reminding me who I was. I am Kohaku. Aren't it....? R&R!
1. Awaken

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_**Wake up Kohaku…**_

_Over and over...this....voice...who is calling me... _

…_Kohaku? Is that my name?_

_A feeling in my chest rose upward feeling myself take a hold of something that I felt lack of. Where am I?_

_**Kohaku, you need to wake up…**_

_That voice again…_

_Wake…up?_

_Forcing open what apparently kept me in the darkness I become blinded once again with a bright light. Slowly the light seemed to dim, and I saw my surroundings. _

_Surrounding me were white walls, a sink, such weird devises and contraptions for I had no remembrance of recognizing. But another thing…_

_I was alone…but...what...who was calling to me?_

_Just then I felt a pressure within my head. Weird flashes of images._

_I felt my body move in response to the area that felt pain._

_"Agg!" _

_Right then I froze. What was that? That sound? _

_Once again flashes came again._

_"Agg!" Wait…it was coming from me?_

_Suddenly another sound erupted--Thumping noises and then a screech. After that, I was introduced to brown eyes._

_"Why hello, I am glad you have woken up."_

_I remembered. Lips... Sound of voices escape from lips. _

_Suddenly another pressure feeling came to me and I winced._

_"Hmm, head ache?" I looked back up to the figure before me and tried mimicking his words._

_"Head...ache...?"_

_"Yes, apparently you were found in the middle of the road unconscious. Must have been knocked out or something."_

_As he spoke I started remembering more of the simple things like talking, feeling, smelling, hearing, and even tasting as I sat there trying to ignore the pressure feeling within my head._

_"Though when they found you there was no ID or any was of identification on your person. Your parents must be worried sick. Before we start with anything else, want to call them?"_

_My mind seemed to generate and understand what the man had said taking each word in thought._

_"...parents?" I knew the term, two adults, a mother and father, who provided shelter, food, and care to their child. _

_...But how did I know what parents are when did I not remembering having them?_

_"I...don't know if I have any..."_

_The man's brown eyes grew large and appeared to have held his breath. "You don't know? How could you not--" He hesitated and did not finish his statement._

_As he started staring at the clipboard he was carrying, I felt a knot tighten in my chest. Why could I not know who my parents are? _

_No, not just that, but right then as I try to search farther into my past, all I saw was a blank; a painful blank._

_"Why do I not remember anything..."_

_He looked back up at me. Pity was written all over his eyes. "I'm dearly sorry, but you might be suffering from some head injury causing you to have memory loss..." He turned away, but then turned back with a forced smile. "...Well at least by the looks of it, you remember the essentials by the looks of it."_

_I did not dare to look at him. I did not care if I knew some things. I want to remember everything!_

_"You think there can be anything... that can maybe direct us to who you are. Do you at least remember your name?"_

_My name..._

_**Wake up Kohaku…**_

_**Kohaku, you need to wake up…**_

_I looked right at him seeing a small shine. _

_Hope..._

_Maybe its what made me decide to speak up. _

_My name?_

_"...Kohaku..."_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

I know it is short, but I am just giving you a small taste of what is coming up. I already have the next chaper ready for posting, but it must be earned. I hope you guys want more.


	2. A New Life

_Disclaimer: Don't own Spirited Away_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_They were what he called "tests" that he took. More of these weird contraptions showed up that was able to create images of what he said was inside my head. My skull...my brain... Though, it was strange. He had no idea what may have caused me to lose my memory. _

_I was told I was found on the middle of the road. There was no signs that I was hit by any vehicles, and no one has claimed seeing me getting on the road till last minute where they say my body just lying there. It was miraculous that I did not get hit while lying on the road. He guess I had fell and hit my head, but no guess was the actual answer._

_If not tests, I would be sent to different people who they call themselves "Therapists" to talk to. They tried helping me remember. _

_But... I did not remember a thing._

_One of the common thing they all did was ask me about the clothing I was found in. It was a hakama. I found out this type of clothing was never worn for many years. But how ridiculous would it be if I was from the past transported to the future. Well... one therapist actually believed that. I stop seeing him after a week._

_Another common question: Even though I pratically forgotten everything, how was I still able to remember my name? Also, why did I not mention a last name. I did not give an actual answer though. What could I say, some voice woke me up saying my name? That would only lead to more confusing tests or questions. I already had enough of my own._

_Besides, how did I even know if Kohaku really was my name? Sigh..._

_Surprisingly, my capability to learn was a major amazement to them. Actually, just being in this situation amazed them. But when it came to learning, I was able to easily learn and remember things after told once. I told them that I remember them saying it word for word or I would remember images exactly. __They called it photographic memory._

_Photographic memory... _

_Then I remember these flashes I had. Was this the cause of my "photographic memory"? Maybe I only remember images of my past... _

_Its only a thought though. Better not get my hopes up._

_Anyways..._

_Everyone was miraculous that no one has claimed a loss child or anything. There was still no place for me to go... _

_It was a crazy process. It usually consisted of tests, therapy, moving, tutoring, and filling out papers. This and that, that and this. They might have had their questions answered. _

_But what about mine?_

_I still wonder about that voice that woke me up, I wonder how I landed on that street with no memory of my past, yet know things like counting or reading. Where is that family that should be worried sick doing anything in their power to find their lost son? _

_...I been asking myself these questions for a while..._

_Actually, I been asking myself this for too long..._

_Maybe I should just decide to just move on and make a new life..._

_Yeah....yeah new life...._

* * *

_One year passed since that day. The day of my new life. The day I was found without my memory._

_The tests still go on. Yet now its once a month. My current therapist--Dr. Yamazaki, I guess we grew some sort of bond. He heard my cries, rambles, and anger. Though he was he was not really a therapist, he was my doctor actually. Though, I felt like he was the best therapist I ever had. He let me talk rather than answer questions. I visit him once a week. But as close as I got to anyone, that hole that still to this day carries my rage, my sadness, my questions..., cold bitterness was created. _

_I just...can not fill that hole with anything except answers. _

_Yet these answers... I really don't think I can ever find the answers. _

_So instead this coldness...this barrier forms._

_Funny how I can explain how this is forming._

_I found out after I grew into such terrible anger after a past therapist would not stop asking questions. I mean, they all asked questions. But the way he asked was as if he expected an answer. He even held my shoulders and shook me asking for an answer. That's when I lashed at him. My body felt great tension. I wanted to attack everything; anything._

_I was sent to a dojo apparently after that. I hesitated on that request, but I found out that using any "happy pills" or other medication to calm me would interfere with the regular pills I already took. Not only that, but Dr. Yamazaki believed in using that power instead of suppressing it. He said that with such force and strike I had the ability to fight, yes. But with no control, I could misuse that power--Hurt and cause pain. _

_A year...._

_A year of all this. Am I ready to face the world?_

_Seems like I don't have a choice, its almost 7--_

_School starts at 7:15_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R&R


	3. School

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away

Um, the flashes to Kohaku are hard to explain in his POV believing that it would complicated his moments with his councilors. Hehe, I'll explain more later. kinda tired -giggles- ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tried to look at everything in all angles.

School, yeah I read about it. I watched it on TV in shows and movies. But still, the actual real thing...

...I think I am getting a head ache.

The doors opened up, and the signs of no organization first came to mind as the crowd of students took over every inch of the main hallway. Actually, it appeared familiar to the hospital I grew up in for a majority in my current life.

I enter with my current foster family who I still am learning their names. So far I just call them the Stewarts. The father was actually American while his wife was Japanese explaining the last name. Unlike me, they were familiar with the building as they directed my body to the main office. I was too distracted to pay real notice of these quick flashes as we started entering the Principal's office.

_A fire place....3...heads....fancy furnishings...the smell of smoke..._

_...where was this?..._

_"You called for me?"_

_"This girl signed a contract, set her up with a job."_

_"Right."_

I groaned as the flashes repeated. The room I was in was a bit similar. A desk surrounded by nice yet dark design to it. The woman behind the desk blended in with her room with a dark blue suit and her hair up in a tight bun pulling her face into one mask. She glanced up as we entered.

"Ah, Mr. Stewart, Mrs. Stewart and," she then lowered her glasses as she eyed me down, "Kohaku right? No last name?"

I made a short nod not leaving eye contact with her. This position felt familiar remembering the rules of appearance towards the head of the building.

"I talked to Mr. Stewart over the phone a few times as well as your doctor Yamazaki." I notice she was trying to catch any sign of vulnerability, "Your schedule here will be no different from others. There is no special treatments here. Any matters you must discuss, come to me or even better our school councilors. My school has certain rules, and its my will to do whatever it takes to have everyone follow it. If not, there will be serious discipline, and this goes for everyone. Am I understood?"

I nodded once again. "Yes."

Right then, the room seemed to light up as her expression changed as she patted my shoulder. "Good, now please Kohaku exit and go to the woman in the other room by the name of Ms. Yuki. She will give you your materials and a broader explanation of everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is your schedule, your locker number with the combination, a map of the school, and the school book with dates of exams. Your guardians already signed papers of you allowed to be a student here, and they filled you a clinic pass with your medications if you need them. Your locker number must never be shared with anyone else. All the school rules are in your school book which I expect you to read. Any questions you can ask any of your teachers or the councilor. Their rooms..." I glanced down at my schedule as Ms. Yuki continued with her lecture then right back up.

To the corner of my eye I saw the principle keeping her eyes directed towards me as she continued to talk to the Stewarts. I gave her a look of confusion feeling like she knew something I did not know, but then shook it off as I noticed Ms. Yuki's explanation coming to an end.

"...Right now its 8:22. So you would be heading to your second period. It just started. Think you can handle yourself?" A quick nod satisfied her, and she walked back to her desk.

"So Kohaku, ready for your first day at school?" My shoulder felt the grip of Mr. Stewarts hand on his shoulder. Apparently he is more worried than I am.

"I guess." Though in truth, I don't really know what I was getting myself into.

_What am I going to get myself into..._

_____________________________

**Change of P.O.V**

"Psst! Ogino!"

_...Huhhh?...._

"Ogino! Wake up before teacher finds you asleep."

_...Asleep?..._

I guess I kept my eyes shut for too long--

_Oh, its 8:47..._

--Apparently throughout most of class.

I yawned in response, "Thanks Mizu." She nodded as she concentrated on the screen.

It was fine though. If I remember correctly we are only reviewing triangle trigonometry.

_Simple stuff._

Only reason I seem to give into sleep was due to my night time job. Dad said it was time to take responsibility and get a job. Besides, I only have two more years of school left.

_Liar...it was not just your dad._

Okay, maybe it really was not my father who convinced me to get a job. If only I could explain it...

At night, I cannot sleep because if I do sleep I would dream. But to dream only would lead me to a different world. Yeah, dreams are suppose to do that, but mine seem to be so clear to me. Though once I wake up, I can barely recall it.

_Its like a forgotten memory..._

I know I have these dreams. Why I say this is because as humans are at times we forget dreams to enter a another, different one. But mine has been constant since I was a little girl. At first I thought of it as an adventure, and each dream brought me to the next part of my adventure. But as I grew up, it seem...all too real.

_The dream would even bring me back to the mysteries of my purple hair tie._

Over the years I grew quiet clingy to my hair tie. I did not know why but it seem really important in my life. But once I started seeing it within my dreams, I really started to notice how much I did not know about it. Well I know there is not much to know about a hair tie, but I never recalled in receiving it. My mother was never fond of buying hair ties since her hair was always short, and I only remembered using it since I moved here but that was years ago. I am a junior now.

_Surprised that little purple thing didn't snap yet._

It was really mysterious. Last part I noticed was that unlike other hair ties, this one was obviously hand crafted. The material I saw was unlike others, and it had no real stretch to it. Well, whatever secrets it held I still use it: Its either up in my hair or around my wrist.

_My own luck charm I by the looks of it._

Well, with more dreams, it just seem just to real. It felt all too familiar, however I just can't look back remembering any of my dreams actually happening. Besides, I'd think I would remember something like this ever happening to me. The dreams are not fully clear. Just clear enough to get what was going on.

_Ugh, dreams are too much for a girl, and still I have a reality to deal with as well._

"Ogino, did you get what teacher said? I am still a bit confused here."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked over to her notes, "To get the side, you inverse the tangent so instead of opposite over adjacent, it would be adjacent over opposite. It is the same with the other stuff."

_Like I said, simple stuff._

"Thanks Ogin--."

"--Chihiro"

She drew away from her trance not understanding the concept I was trying to tell her, "What?"

"Ogino is my last name. You should call me Chihiro."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R


End file.
